<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Itsuki/Yashiro oneshots by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654204">Itsuki/Yashiro oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various oneshots featuring Itsuki/Yashiro as a post-canon, established relationship, that are longer than drabbles.</p><p>Latest: Happy birthday Tsurugi Yashiro</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoi Itsuki/Tsurugi Yashiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 23rd birthday surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday (2.10) to my favorite TMSFE character, Tsurugi Yashiro &lt;3 Decided to write him getting a nice surprise for his 23rd birthday</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yashiro didn’t even realize today was his birthday until he walked on set and was greeted by multiple shouts of “Happy Birthday!” He supposed there was a time when he didn’t care for celebrating it, when another birthday meant another year passing without completing his revenge, but these past few years he was usually greeted in the morning with a nice surprise from Itsuki. However, because Yashiro was in the middle of intensive filming for a new TV series that would start airing next month, Yashiro had woken up before Itsuki and had reluctantly left his lover in bed with only a light kiss on the forehead.</p><p>Throughout the morning Yashiro checked his phone, like when they took a coffee break or when the staff was working on his makeup for the next scene, but strangely there were no messages from Itsuki. There was one from Ellie apologizing for not being able to send him something since she was in LA and one from Mamori saying that they had a small cake for him but worried he wouldn’t be able to come by and eat it. Unfortunately Yashiro didn’t have time to write Itsuki a message after replying to Ellie and Mamori until lunch time, when the lack of a message from Itsuki still bothered him. Yashiro wondered if Itsuki was doing okay; Itsuki had also been very busy lately and had even worked both days this past weekend. All they had been able to manage these past two weeks was sleep in the same bed each night. If there was anything Yashiro could do to help…</p><p>“Mr. Aoi! Glad you could make it.” Aoi? That wasn’t a common name in the entertainment industry. Yashiro stood up and looked around. Could it be?</p><p>“Sorry for being late!” With a vigorous apology there he was, Aoi Itsuki, in casual clothes bowing in front of the director. Yashiro blinked but the image didn’t disappear.</p><p>Meanwhile the director laughed and patted Itsuki on the shoulder. “No, you are just in time. We are about to start filming again.”</p><p>Itsuki nodded and started walking towards the makeup room. Yashiro hurried after him, grabbing him by the arm. “Itsuki? What are you doing here?”</p><p>Itsuki grinned. “I’m your partner for this episode.”</p><p>“Partner?” Yashiro knew from the script that he would have a male partner in this episode but for it to be Itsuki… “But what about your work?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Unfortunately there was no time to prod Itsuki further about this as they were both dragged into costume prep. Yashiro was happy about it but at the same time, would everything be okay? Itsuki hadn’t been in a show in over a year, and did he even know the lines? Yashiro supposed he would  find out soon.</p><p>********</p><p>
  <i>”I have to go. You have to let me go! I don’t belong in this world.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“But Shinji… Even if the you of this world is a wonderful person, even if I’m supposed to be with him instead, I want to be with you! I only love you!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Taichi…I’m sorry.”</i>
</p><p>********</p><p>After a successful afternoon of filming, Yashiro and Itsuki went straight to their apartment where a more typical birthday surprise awaited. Apparently Itsuki had been at the office this morning but it was more for running errands; he had stopped by here before coming to the set, dropping off everyone’s birthday cards, the small cake Mamori had messaged Yashiro about, and the sukiyaki ingredients Ayaha helped procure for them. It was a nice touch to eat at home; although neither Itsuki nor Yashiro were great in the kitchen, it didn’t matter so much to Yashiro that the vegetables were not evenly sliced so long as everything tasted good. While Itsuki was in the kitchen chopping, Yashiro read through each of the cards, chuckling when Touma’s card told him to stop working so hard: Yashiro was only turning 23 not 50. Tsubasa’s message was funny too, telling him to make sure Itsuki enjoyed himself too OR ELSE.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Itsuki asked as he brought the ingredients to the table. He stopped Yashiro from turning on the stove, silently indicating for Yashiro to sit back and let Itsuki do everything. Well, that was fine.</p><p>“Nothing,” Yashiro replied with a smile as Itsuki started browning the meat. “Just the usual.”</p><p>“I suppose that’s good,” Itsuki said with a chuckle.</p><p>Once the meat was browned and the pot filled with the rest of the ingredients and set to boil, Yashiro finally had time to ask Itsuki about what had happened earlier today. “I was surprised to see you on set today, let alone to be my partner in that episode.”</p><p>“Well…” Itsuki blushed. “I asked for a few favors…”</p><p>Favors? Yashiro frowned. The last thing Yashiro wanted was for Itsuki to put undue stress on himself.</p><p>“Ever since you landed the lead role on that show, I was thinking about how I wanted to be with you on it at some point,” Itsuki continued. “I aimed for today, since it is your birthday. Luckily there happened to be filming for a male partner scheduled today and the director agreed to it.”</p><p>“That means…”</p><p>“Yes, I got the script a few days ago and practiced with everyone else.” Which meant Itsuki had been busy this weekend because he had been practicing his lines for the filming today. He must have worked really hard and it had paid off.</p><p>Yashiro smiled warmly. “You did an excellent job.” Acting with Itsuki had gone so smoothly. The only issue that came up repeatedly was the director changing his mind about the wording of a few lines and asking them to redo those scenes. With Itsuki’s input the lines had been changed into something more heartfelt, emphasizing just how much Taichi and Shinji had loved each other. Yashiro greatly looked forward to seeing the final product of today’s filming in a few weeks.</p><p>“Well, it didn’t require that much work on my part,” Itsuki deflected, opening the lid of the pot to check on the cooking. “Being in love with you is as true as the ocean being filled with water.”</p><p>“Itsuki…” Yashiro felt his whole body heat up from those words. Itsuki just had a way of phrasing things in a way that resonated with Yashiro, and all Yashiro could offer in exchange was this. “I would have to say the same.”</p><p>“Huh?” Itsuki had set the lid to the side and turned down the heat; it looks like their food was ready to eat. But there was something Yashiro wanted to do right now, before they started eating. He stood up and walked to the other side of the table so that he could safely pull Itsuki into his arms.</p><p>“Thank you, Itsuki,” he murmured into Itsuki’s hair. He put a finger under Itsuki’s chin and tilted it upwards before meeting Itsuki’s parted lips with his own. The kiss lasted only a minute, but during that time Yashiro did his best to convey his love and appreciation for Itsuki, his gratitude for Itsuki spending tonight and hopefully many other nights by Yashiro’s side, supporting him, caring for him, loving him…</p><p>“Yashiro…” Itsuki whispered after he broke the kiss. “Happy birthday.”</p><p>Yashiro kept an arm around Itsuki as Itsuki began to distribute the meat and vegetables evenly into their bowls. “Are you giving me my present now?” Yashiro joked as he watched Itsuki put extra meat into Yashiro’s bowl.</p><p>“Yashiro!” Itsuki playfully shoved Yashiro off. Yashiro chuckled as he returned to his seat at the other side of the table. “If you keep acting like a brat you won’t get your real present.”</p><p>“My real present?” Yashiro asked, raising an eyebrow. This food that Itsuki made was a pretty good present in Yashiro’s opinion.</p><p>Itsuki blushed. “You know…” he trailed off, motioning towards the bedroom.</p><p>Oh, well, of course. “Well, Tsubasa did tell me to make sure you enjoyed yourself too or else.”</p><p>Yashiro laughed as Itsuki sputtered. Nevertheless Yashiro was looking forward to <i>that</i> now. If they ended up eating their dinner rather quickly and saving the cake for much, much later, well all that really mattered was that Yashiro had a wonderful 23rd birthday, one that he would not soon forget.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A birthday trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday Itsuki!!</p><p>Rating is T+</p><p>Although technically this one could follow up the previous oneshot, it was written completely separately.</p><p>Also, I've never been to Okinawa but now I want to go...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itsuki opened his eyes to the sight of Yashiro’s bare chest. His loud exhale caught Yashiro’s attention, who otherwise had been brushing Itsuki’s bangs lightly. “You are awake now, Itsuki,” Yashiro said with a smile.</p><p>Itsuki chuckled. “Yes I am.” He reached with a hand towards Yashiro’s face, but Yashiro instead pushed Itsuki away, extricating himself from Itsuki’s embrace.</p><p>“Stay there. I’ll go get breakfast.”</p><p>Itsuki sighed as he watched Yashiro climb out of the bed and put on clothes. Today was day 5 of 7 of Itsuki and Yashiro’s vacation to Okinawa and Itsuki couldn’t believe how quickly the time had passed. He was already sad that the time would soon be over.</p><p>Not that Itsuki hated his life or his work. On the contrary, he loved helping his friends get the gigs they needed to become the idols and stars they deserved to be. It was just the fact that when he returned, he would be swamped with work. That’s why he had been reluctant to take this break in the first place. However, when even Yashiro asked Itsuki to take this week off, knowing that Yashiro was one of the hardest-working, most focused people he knew, Itsuki had to relent.</p><p>He only realized why it had to be this week the day before they left for Okinawa. Today, the 5th day of their trip, was his 21st birthday. He couldn’t believe he forgot about that.</p><p>While Itsuki pushed through some last piles of contracts, Ayaha and Tsubasa had arranged Itsuki and Yashiro’s hotel and rental car for Okinawa. Itsuki had only been to this region once before to check on a photoshoot that Maiko was doing, though the way Maiko showed him how to deal with drunk executives later that night suggested it was actually more of a check-in for Itsuki than for her. Nevertheless, this time Itsuki had a whole week to spend in Okinawa without any work to worry about. Just him and Yashiro and the freedom to go basically anywhere on the main island. Itsuki had been so busy recently that he didn’t even know that Yashiro could drive, but Yashiro explained that driving was something he learned for one of his acting roles last year.</p><p>3 hours on a plane and two hours or so of driving later (Itsuki didn’t quite remember since he slept most of the time), they had reached the hotel. That first day was basically Itsuki being too tired to do much, but Yashiro told Itsuki he didn’t mind and had cuddled with Itsuki in the bed the rest of the afternoon. In the evening they managed a stroll on the beach with the orange glow of sunset, wandering around aimlessly until the sun disappeared and the winds picked up.</p><p>The next few days they were like a normal couple going sightseeing. They enjoyed the scenery of the outdoor sights, like castle ruins in the middle of forests, where they could see far and wide and enjoy the sounds of nature. They enjoyed the aquarium and snorkeling, seeing all types of unique and amazing aquatic creatures. They enjoyed just being together, hand-in-hand, leisurely strolling on various beaches or more vigorously hiking up to a peak photo spot by a beautiful waterfall. Of course they took a few photos to send to their friends back in Tokyo, but there were others that Itsuki took, of Yashiro looking out into the distance, of Yashiro looking back at Itsuki with a soft smile, of Yashiro smiling with a sheepish grin.</p><p>Maybe Itsuki hadn’t left the office enough, because now on this fifth day of their trip, Itsuki just wanted to lay on the beach all day with Yashiro by his side. When Yashiro returned with breakfast, Itsuki told him that, earning a laugh.</p><p>“You really are out of shape,” Yashiro commented as he cut up a piece of omelet to feed to Itsuki. “But to be honest, I’m happy to lay around all day too.”</p><p>After eating breakfast and taking care to lather sun lotion all over their bodies, the two of them finally headed outside in just Hawaiian shirts and swimming trunks. It was almost noon at this point but Itsuki didn’t mind, finding an unoccupied pair of chairs on the beach and stripping off his shirt. He laid down and smiled when Yashiro soon joined him, linking their hands together. They spent a moment in silence, listening to the sound of the birds and the people chatting in the distance.</p><p>“Can I hum something?” Yashiro asked.</p><p>“Yes please.” Itsuki would never turn down a performance from Yashiro, whose humming was even perfection. Even if it was rather aimless, as if Yashiro was working out a composition live for Itsuki’s ears only. Itsuki didn’t mind at all, closing his eyes and drifting off.</p><p>Itsuki woke up later feeling rather hot, the afternoon sun having heated up the air even though they were under the shade of an umbrella. He sat up and fanned his face with his free hand. “Can we go into the water for a bit?”</p><p>Yashiro nodded. The two of them abandoned their chairs to wade in the cordoned-off swimming area. It was a more crowded here with kids and their inflatable toys, but maybe because it was the middle of the week, Itsuki and Yashiro still had enough space to stand apart from the others, chest-deep into the water.</p><p>“Feeling better now?” Yashiro asked, holding both of Itsuki’s hands underwater.</p><p>“Yes, definitely.” Itsuki smiled. “You know…”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Itsuki leaned forward, resting his head against Yashiro’s chest. “I really needed this. I didn’t want to admit it because I can always work harder, I’m always behind, but… Thanks Yashiro.”</p><p>Yashiro squeezed Itsuki’s hands. “It was everyone’s help.”</p><p>“I know but…” Itsuki pulled back so he could look up into Yashiro’s eyes. “Thanks for being here. We haven’t had time to be like this in so long so…”</p><p>This past week they had done more together than in months. Just holding hands, eating together, sharing a bed at night... Even though they technically shared an apartment, oftentimes Itsuki was stuck at the office or Yashiro was touring or doing a filming somewhere. It’s not like they didn’t keep send each other messages or keep tabs on each other, but physically being together was different.</p><p>“You know what else we haven’t done in a long time?” Before Itsuki could answer, Yashiro let go of Itsuki’s hands, only to put one on Itsuki’s waist and another behind Itsuki’s head to pull Itsuki in for a deep kiss. Itsuki willing opened his mouth to let Yashiro in, his hands finding their way to Yashiro’s neck. Sure they had exchanged a few lazy kisses over the past few days, but nothing this passionate, and certainly nothing where Yashiro’s hand was…</p><p>Itsuki broke the kiss and shoved Yashiro backwards. “That was a little…” He wasn’t mad at Yashiro; he wanted <i>that</i> too, but it was just… “Hey, where are you going?”</p><p>“Do you want to do it outside?” Yashiro asked as he started heading back to dry land.</p><p>“Yashiro!” While Itsuki didn’t want to do <i>that</i> out here, he still wanted to hold Yashiro’s hand at least. It seemed like Yashiro got the message and waited for Itsuki to catch up. Once Itsuki did, they moved with a sense of urgency that contrasted with their earlier relaxed pace, detouring only to pick up their discarded shirts before beelining for their hotel room.</p><p>It was with urgency that they kissed again against the door of their hotel room, touching each other like they hadn’t in months. It was with burning passion, desire for each other that they continued to kiss as they made their way into the bathroom and into the shower. They made love once under the running water before dirtying their newly washed bodies by making love again on the bed.</p><p>Not that Itsuki minded, too blissed out to move. However… “Yashiro?” </p><p>“I am going to get the cake now.” Yashiro climbed off Itsuki and wandered away towards the refrigerator. Itsuki didn’t mind watching the strong muscles of Yashiro’s bare form in action, nor did he mind when Yashiro returned with a small cake on a plate and a fork. He opened his mouth and let Yashiro feed him a bit of the blueberry vanilla cake, swallowing it and relishing its light sweetness.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Itsuki,” Yashiro said as he set the cake plate aside. Which was smart of him because Itsuki pulled Yashiro down for a long kiss, making sure Yashiro had a taste of the cake too. It was indeed a happy birthday for Itsuki. Now how did he want to spend the rest of it? There were still a few hours left at least…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 30th birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday Yashiro!</p><p>This one's rated M! It's birthday smut (PWP) but without being explicit.</p><p>Sometime I'll write something that isn't just birthday fic lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yashiro is sitting on the bed reading when the door finally opens, revealing a tired-looking but smiling Itsuki. Yashiro himself had only returned to their apartment half an hour ago. Knowing that Itsuki would be coming home soon, he hadn’t bothered to do anything except wait so he could spend the rest of the night with Itsuki.</p><p>“So what do you want for your 30th birthday, Yashiro?” Itsuki asks as he crosses the distance to their bed.</p><p>Yashiro sets his book down on the nightstand without breaking eye-contact. “You.”</p><p>Itsuki laughs. He sits down next to Yashiro and takes Yashiro’s left hand with his right. “Come on, isn’t there anything more specific?”</p><p>Yashiro closes his eyes and thinks. Every one of the 10 or so years that they’ve been together has had its up and downs, but Yashiro doesn’t care to classify whether one year was better than the other. Some birthdays they’ve spent together and some they’ve spent apart. Sometimes they’ve gone out somewhere and splurged; sometimes all they do is talk on the phone. The most important thing is that every time Itsuki is by his side, whether literally or figuratively. And tonight, Yashiro just wants Itsuki to be here with him, to feel Itsuki from head to toe.</p><p>With that decided, Yashiro opens his eyes.  He brings their linked hands to his mouth and kisses Itsuki’s fingers. “Make love to me,” he whispers.</p><p>“Yashiro…”</p><p>Yashiro pulls at Itsuki’s tie with his right hand, bringing Itsuki closer to him, on top of him. He brings Itsuki’s mouth to cover his own, to kiss him firmly. Itsuki responds by letting go of Yashiro’s hand so both of his hands can cup Yashiro’s face. As the kiss intensifies, Yashiro’s right hand slips off Itsuki’s tie and instead slides behind Itsuki’s head, his fingers tangling into Itsuki’s blue locks. His left hand slips down to touch Itsuki’s waist under Itsuki’s suit jacket.</p><p>“I want to feel you…” Yashiro murmurs as he searches for Itsuki’s belt buckle, a difficult task when they haven’t stopped kissing for more than a few seconds at a time. “It’s been too long…”</p><p>Yashiro is rarely in Tokyo for more than half of the year with all the filming and productions he’s involved in, and it was only yesterday that he returned from his latest tour. Sure Yashiro has his memories and his hand to tide him over, and a phone if he needs Itsuki’s voice to talk him through, but it’s not the same as having the real person beside him holding him, caressing him, inside of him…</p><p>“Our clothes…” Itsuki murmurs but he doesn’t stop kissing Yashiro, doesn’t stop nipping at Yashiro’s lips and doesn’t stop his fingers from tugging at Yashiro’s ears.</p><p>“Mmph…” Yashiro finally manages to unbuckle Itsuki’s belt. There’s still a ways to go before they would be undressed completely, but Yashiro is not patient enough for that. He unbuttons Itsuki’s pants and then his own before pressing their hips together, closer, grinding their crotches together.</p><p>“Ya…” Itsuki moans instead of completing Yashiro’s name.</p><p>The next few minutes are filled only with moans and grunts of pleasure, until Yashiro feels himself release in his underpants. Itsuki soon follows.</p><p>“Should’ve taken off our clothes first,” Itsuki says as he recovers first, laughing a bit when Yashiro grunts.</p><p>“Needed you first,” Yashiro replies, reaching out for Itsuki and kissing him once again. The stickiness in their pants is unpleasant though, which causes Yashiro to break the kiss and reach for his underwear. Itsuki’s hands stop him.</p><p>“Let me do this,” he says, touching the top of Yashiro’s slacks. “Let me take care of you.”</p><p>“Be quick.” Yashiro’s desire was only temporarily sated from the earlier frottage. He still wants, no he still needs Itsuki inside him, to make him feel the only way being taken by Itsuki can make him feel.</p><p>Itsuki doesn’t go much quicker, well at least not according to Yashiro, but rather brings Yashiro closer and closer to the edge with kisses and bites that are strong enough to feel but light enough not to leave lasting marks. In two months, when Yashiro has no more scheduled concerts, Itsuki will be allowed to mark Yashiro the way Yashiro really wants him to, but this will have to do for now.</p><p>“Come on.”</p><p>Yashiro is almost ready to flip Itsuki over himself and take charge, but it’s this moment that finally Itsuki gives Yashiro what he wants, what he needs.</p><p>“I got you, Yashiro,” he says, and makes love to Yashiro with passion and desire, but most importantly…</p><p>“I love you, Yashiro.”</p><p>Itsuki whispers this just as he hits the spot. Yashiro feels dizzyingly hot and full, and he is unable to reply with anything other than broken moans as Itsuki increases the pace, surges inside, pushes Yashiro completely over the edge.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, Yashiro.”</p><p>Somewhere in the haze of bliss, Yashiro hears Itsuki’s gentle voice and feels a tongue lick his earrings. Yashiro feels too sated to move his body, but he can at least speak.</p><p>“Thank you for the present.” Yashiro enjoys the soft touches of Itsuki’s fingers as they trace over Yashiro’s bare skin. “I love you too, Itsuki.”</p><p>There may be no cake and no candles, but still Yashiro can taste sweetness, can smell sweetness. He can feel sweetness as Itsuki slides his arms underneath Yashiro’s body and lifts him off the bed, gently and carefully, carrying him to the bathtub.</p><p>“I still got you, Yashiro,” Itsuki says with a smile when Yashiro asks what Itsuki is doing.</p><p>“So one more time, in the bathtub then?” Yashiro doesn’t often ask for it three times, but well, he is 30 years old today. Three would be a matching number.</p><p>“If you want,” Itsuki replies with a wink.</p><p>Of course it’s not as easy as on the bed, but they pleasure each other one more time in the tub. The cleanup is easy at least, even if Yashiro feels like he can barely stand on his feet now.</p><p>“I feel old,” Yashiro says as Itsuki keeps him upright while patting him down with a towel.</p><p>Itsuki laughs. “If you’re old, I’ll be old soon too. I’m only a year behind you, you know.”</p><p>“Then I guess next year we can only do it twice.”</p><p>“Yashiro…”</p><p>They both laugh. As if their desire for each other would be any less next year… Well, as for this year, Yashiro is more than happy with the way his 30th birthday has been capped off. He faceplants onto the bed only for Itsuki to roll him over and then join him, pressing his body against Yashiro’s.</p><p>“Good night, Yashiro.”</p><p>“Good night, Itsuki.”</p><p>And with desired sated and love fully expressed, the two of them fall into blissful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>